halofandomcom-20200222-history
Forthencho
|weapons=Unidentified human energy weapon |equipment=Human Combat Skin |vehicles=Unidentified classification of human warship |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |cyber= |era=*Human-Flood war *Human-Forerunner war |types= |notable=Led ancient human military against the Flood and the Forerunners |affiliation=Ancient Human Navy }} Forthencho, the Lord of the Admirals, was a high ranking Human who fought during the Human-Forerunner War circa 109,000 B.C. Biography As a senior officer in the prehistoric human empire, Forthencho often found himself at odds with Yprin Yprikushma, who was the political and moral commander of humanity. Yprin concluded that Earth was the homeworld of humanity, but Forthencho, having seen many worlds with ruins of a human civilization even before the dark age of technology, believed that the origins of humanity lay elsewhere. He also saw Yprin erroneous decision to move The Primordial to Charum Hakkor, arguing that the truths revealed by the Primordial were demoralizing. During the conflict between humanity and the Flood, and its simultaneous war with the Forerunner, tried in vain to convince the human government to try to use the Flood as a weapon against the Forerunners. Ultimately, it was revoked by Yprin and was bitter to see that the Flood may have been the only hope for humanity to win the war. As mankind fell back to its capital Charum Hakkor, Forthencho commanded the forces protecting the planet, gaining intimate knowledge of the Didact's tactics and strategy in the process of fighting constant battles. Despite the animosity towards the Forerunners, Forthencho still felt a deep respect for his opponents. Also personally met with Didact after his ship was captured by the forces Forerunner. Eventually he and the other survivors of the human forces were pushed back to the citadel of Charum Hakkor. Finally planetary defenses collapsed and Forthencho was certain they had lost the war. The human survivors shed their uniforms in a last attempt to hide from the Forerunners, but this failed because the Didact was able to locate it from the thousands of human survivors. The Didact comforted Forthencho , as I saw this as a great warrior, showing respect for their tenacity and leadership, I explain that the library would keep his memories of how he defeated the Flood attack if returned to the galaxy. As such, Forthencho and other humans were scanned by the composer, killing their physical bodies and their minds were filed, to be printed in the DNA of future generations to retrieve the secret of how to defeat the Flood in time. Awakening You are young. I am old, and I'm dead. ~ Forthencho awakening in Chakas More than nine thousand years after his death, the personality of Forthencho was inserted into the DNA of a man known as Chakas. His memories began to emerge, recalled witnessing the destruction of Charum Hakkor because of Forerunner artifacts, recalled the location of the Eternal and consciousness gained momentum within the mind of Chakas. Forthencho declined to comment on the events around him, and use his knowledge to enlighten Chakas also showed disappointment to learn that the former glory of the Human was in the past. After being captured by Medicant Bias, the memory of Forthencho was withdrawn and placed on a Forerunner monitor. Mendicant Bias revenge promised their former creators, being helped by ancient humans. Forthencho expressed his excitement at the prospect, but the plan failed when the fleet returned to the Didact at Installation 07. Forthencho consciousness met Chakas mind while using to create 343 Guilty Spark. Forthencho continued to exist within 343 Guilty Spark, for 100,000 years, just like a small piece of the monitor. Physical Characteristics Forthencho had dark skin, in addition to a great height. His shoulders were broad, with muscular arms and big hands. With a few strands of hair and a big jaw. When rendered as a Hologram, appeared dressed in traditional uniform of ancient humans, including a rounded helmet covering his face and ears, a thin film, a wide belt secured under the chest, tight pants and a bulky loincloth. Trivia *When the Didact appears on the bridge of Forthencho's ship, he lays his hand upon one of his soldiers weapons as a gesture of surrender. This could have been because Forthencho saw the Didact as a superior commander or simply wanted to concede defeat with dignity rather than cause further bloodshed. *The Didact himself calls Forthencho his 'finest opponent', and deserved to die honourably having held the Didact's vast fleet at Charum Hakkor for 50 years, under constant attack with limited resources, soldiers and ships. *Forthencho is the only Human that the Didact truly believes to be a challenge towards his own command, due to Forthencho's strategic and tactical adaption to the Didact's fleet and superior arms. Also the Didact shows true admiration for his opposite number. Saying that the Forerunner's feared what the Humans had fought and defeated, the Flood. Gallery Forthencho H4 Terminal.PNG|Forthencho Forthencho Surrender Terminal H4.PNG|Forthencho and his guard before surrendering. H4 - Forthencho surrenders.jpg|Forthencho hand pulling down his guard to not shoot Didact List of Apperances *''Halo: Primordium'' *''Halo 4'' **''Terminals'' Sources Halo: Primordium, page 52. Halo: Primordium, page 53. Halo: Primordium, page 86. Halo: Primordium, page 99. Halo: Primordium, page 225. Halo: Primordium, page 231. Halo: Primordium, page 234. Halo: Primordium, page 235. Halo: Primordium, page 236. Halo: Primordium, page 237. Halo: Primordium, page 301. Halo: Primordium, page 302. Halo: Primordium, page 327. Halo: Primordium, page 328. Halo 4 Terminals. Category:Human Category:Humans (Characters)